


Through Hell

by jenndubya



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV), GARO (TV), Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kikaider REBOOT, Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Meta, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: You either die the hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.A look at just some of the many actors who have played both hero and villain in tokusatsu. (Specifically hero first in this case.)





	Through Hell




End file.
